


Birth of Sidon (Legend Of Zelda)

by ErynOctopea



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Other, Zora - Freeform, birth/hatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: A prince is born the king of the Zora's. Mipha and her father Dorephan do their best to take care of the young prince. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	Birth of Sidon (Legend Of Zelda)

The egg sat in a small bath. It wiggle about wildly. A small split appeared on its side. The slimy fish egg looked much like an orbi bead that had been left in water for years. The egg shook again.  
A small gasp escaped Mipha's lips as a small claw pop out of the gooey slit on egg's side, "Father... its happening!"  
Mipha tried to keep her voice down but was far to excited.  
The king on the other hand was bent down over the water bin, watching as the egg tried to roll about. He was silent.  
"Should... should we help it?" Mipha was on her toes so she could see inside the bird bath like structure.  
The king said nothing. He didn't take his eyes off the egg. Slowly and gently he set a rather large hand down on top of her head as if to give acknowledgment of his daughter.  
"Mmmphf!" A muffled, soft roar came from inside the egg.  
The child with in was getting frustrated. The baby wanted out. NOW. A tiny clawed hand slapped the outside of the egg a few more times.  
Mipha raised her hands over her head and set them on her father's.  
"Fa-... daddy." Her eyes widened.  
He looked down at her and let out a sigh, "Be gentle. And this is not something we should feel the need to tell others of."  
Zora were supposed to hatch naturally on their own, when an egg needed help people would tend to judge.  
Dorephan removed his hand and set it on the floor. She hopped on and he lifted it enough so that she could easily reach the egg.  
"Careful now." Dorephan told his daughter.  
Softly taking hold of the egg she pulled it close as she could. The small hand poking out of the egg was red. The tiny fingers wiggled.  
"The child is red!" She smiled.  
"Just like your mother." Her father said without a smile.  
She had passed away after laying this last egg. With her gone Mipha or the king himself would always be with it. Dorephan stayed with the egg for several weeks. After the loss of his wife. Not caring about anything else. Soon enough Mipha had put her foot down.  
Back up to the thrown room she said. She would watch the egg. The egg's bath sat in the middle of the king's room. Mipha would watch her sibling while the king worked. Once he was done for the day he would come back up and she would leave. Really all she did was baby sit an egg a few hours a day. Her father paid her as well.  
Saying that it would do well for her to know the feeling of a daily job. And now here they were. Watching that same egg they both guarded with their lives slowly break.  
The princess felt around the egg. She could feel the child inside scoot around as they tried to shove their arm out of the crack but it wasn't working. The girl hooked one of her own fingers into the crack and softly pulled up. Trying to widen the crack. It wouldn't budge. The egg was a bit hard.  
"Father, I thought eggs were more like hard jelly, this is more like blubber."  
"Oh dear, the egg has been sitting to long. The baby was due two weeks ago and now the egg is hardening. Mipha get it out!" The king did not raise his voice but urged her.  
They had waited too damn long for this kid to make an appearance. They were not going to wait any longer. Not even a fossilizing shell could keep them apart.  
Mipha pulled her finger out until just her sharp nail was left in the slit and pulled up. Hard. She had kept her finger curled inside as to not poke the baby with her nail. But now all they wanted was for the damn kid to hatch. Even if he had to gain a few lumps and pokes getting out.  
As Mipha sliced her way over and over again the crack finally gave away and opened. She plunged her hands in and wrapped them around the baby, she gave a strong pull. The bottom slid out, then the top of the baby. She was holding the child upside down.  
"A boy!" The king roared, he let out a laugh and set his children down.  
The loud voice caused the baby to shriek in terror. The panic and gravity of being upside down caused him to spit up a mouth full of goo. Mipha tried to flip him around but his scales were new and slick, she feared dropping the poor boy if she made a move. Squeezing him tight around the middle she jogged into the large bathroom and climbed into the warm water filled tub and started to wash him off. The king followed.  
He sat next to the tub and watched as they bonded. She held him down under the water so that he could clear the fluid out of his gills. Once he was slime free she pulled him in tight to her chest. Glancing at her father she knew he wanted to hold his baby. But she wanted to hold him. Just for a little while.  
"Your mother had names picked out already." Dorephan announced.  
Mipha bobbed the baby in and out of the water to keep him hydrated.  
"What? Why haven't you told me?" She pouted slightly.  
"Because the names were for you. Not him. She... had not gotten around to choosing anything for the new baby."  
"My name?" She cocked her head.  
The king held out a larger hand. Mipha hoisted the chubby red blob into her father's palm.  
"If you were female we would call you Mipha. Had you been male we would have named you Sidon." He said as he held his smaller progeny up to his face for a better look.  
That was definitely a boy. His head jutted out on each side. Much like the previous king's. Baby opened his mouth to yawn and showed off a row of nubby little teeth. They were only about half rounded. Maybe in a few years once more mature teeth grew in they were be sharp. That was how Mipha's teeth had worked.  
"So what would you have done had he been a female? You already used the girl name mother liked." Mipha asked.  
"Would have named her after your mother." The king kept his eyes on the baby.  
Mipha was not sure if that would have been the healthiest thing for her father. Thank goddess for Sidon's claspers.

\---

Loud shrieks and cries could be heard from the main hall leading to the thrown room. King Dorephan sat on the thrown trying to ignore whatever was on the other side of the door. Concentrate on business. He was in the middle of talking with some diplomats from the gerudos.  
King Dorephan had been able to keep focus until the thrown room doors swung open with a tired looking Mipha marching in. Dorephan stood and excused himself past the women as he stepped toward his children. That screaming and hollering had been Sidon.  
"I haven't slept in three days. He hasn't laid down for more than a few hours." Her eyes seemed tired.  
The toddler attached to her hip continued to scream his lungs out. Mipha held him up to her father. Unsure if he could even be of any help the king took his son. The second the boy was set into Dorephan's hand he curled up and went to sleep.  
The diplomats were peeking back over their shoulders to try and get a look at the baby.  
"Go lie down." Mipha was told.  
She shook her head and tried to follow her father. She hated interrupting his work but Sidon wouldn'f sleep. She just needed him to nap. Maybe if the baby slept for an hour or so in Dorephan's hand it would be alright to try and move him? Maybe he would still sleep?  
"Mipha, you are to go up to your room and get some rest." She puffed her cheeks out a bit.  
Dorephan leaned in close to her.  
"I am your father Mipha. And I am telling you to do something. Weather you have the courage to stand up to a king and defy him, I do not care about. I am not tell you this as a king. I am your father and you will do as I say. Go." He stood up.  
Mipha hung her head.  
"Yes sir." She said quietly.  
The princess shuffled out of the room as the king took his seat again.  
"My apologies." He nodded to the orange women, "My son seems to have trouble sleeping when I am not with him and it has been a very busy week. My daughter is still young and she still has much to learn about caring for children. She tries to take to much upon her plate but ends up exhausting herself."  
The tiny prince rolled over in his father's hand while letting out a soft cracking sound from his lower backside. It was a good thing that the prince wore a cloth diaper because the smell rising from the child was much worse than gas.  
The gerudo women tried so hard to stifle their laughs as the king flushed, "My apologies. Again."  
Baby Sidon let out a sigh as he slept peacefully.


End file.
